discord_game_of_thronesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaehaerys II Targaryen
Jaehaerys II Zaldrīzesāzma (High Valyrian: Jaehaerys II Zaldrīzesāzma; 221 AC - 251 AC) was the King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm from the year of Aegon V's death, 237 AC, to his own death in 251 AC, after which he was succeeded by his son, who would take the name Aegon, thus being known as Aegon VI. Biography Birth Jaehaerys II was born in 221 AC to Aegon V Targaryen and his wife, Betha Blackwood. Aegon V had been recognized as the first Targaryen king to have developed a rather harsh distaste of the practice of incestuous marriages and was thus determined to end the custom, evident by his own marriage. At the moment of his birth, it's noted that the capital city had the bells rung, and following after, riders and ravens were sent across the countryside to tell the lords and ladies of the realm that an heir had been born. From birth, Jaehaerys was known as the Prince of Dragonstone and was addressed as Jaehaerys Zaldrīzesāzma, Prince of Dragonstone (Jaehaerys Dragon-born). Betrothal It was no secret that in order for a secured future as king and therefore a prosperous continuation of the Targaryen dynasty, Jaehaerys would require a bride, especially considering that he himself would come to inherit the Iron Throne after his father. Furthermore, it was also not unknown that Aegon V was against the ancient Targaryen practice of familial intermarriage, himself having defied the age-old tradition that followed the house from Valyria. Adamant on ridding the royal house of incestuous marriages, Aegon V reached out to a loyal ally and friend, Mace II, Lord of Highgarden. House Tyrell of Highgarden held massive amounts of influence in King's Landing, and by extension over all of the Seven Kingdoms because not only did they have several influential positions in the King's court and government, but they also wielded the ability to convince the king through the ties of friendship. The clearest example of this influence the Tyrell house held over Aegon V to-date is the very marriage that was organized from the negotiations of Aegon V and Mace II. The beautiful, rich, and young Janna Tyrell, though a year Jaehaerys' junior, was decided from the brood of Tyrell children. Ancestry Titles, Styles and Honours Titles and Styles * 221 AC - 237 AC - His Royal Highness the Prince Jaehaerys of the House Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone ** High Valyrian: Dārilaros Jaehaerys hen Targārien Lentor, Dārilaros hen Zaldrīzesdōron * 237 AC - 251 AC '- ''His Grace, Jaehaerys of the House Targaryen, the Second of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm ** High Valyrian: Zȳhon Dārōñe, Jaehaerys hen Targārien Lentor, se Tȳne hen Zȳhon Brōzi, Dārys hen Andals, se Rhoynar, se Ēlie Vali, Āeksio hen Sīkuda Dārȳti se Mīsio hen Realm '''Full Title Jaehaerys' full title, as the time of his ascension, was; His Grace, Jaehaerys of the House Targaryen, the Sixth of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, Prince of Dragonstone, and of Summerhall, Hand of the King Honours * 235 AC - 251 AC - Ser Category:Kings of the Seven Kingdoms Category:House Targaryen Category:Births at King's Landing Category:Westerosi Category:Zaldrīzesāzma